Labyrinth - Sequel
by Bekki Sue
Summary: The sequel! Finally!
1. Default Chapter

notes: Sequel. Yay! *too lazy to write more*  
  
  
  
  
Minako's eyes narrowed at the figure that stood before her. The tall woman in front of her just shook her head sadly.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" Minako shouted.  
  
"Minako.." Pluto replied, "I'm sorry. It had to be this way. There was no other choice."  
  
"But Pluto..... I LOVE him! Surely you can make some kind of exception!!!"  
  
The Senshi of Time just shook her head. "Gomen nasai, Minako. I mean it. I wish so much to send you back, but you are a senshi. A warrior of this world. You were put here for a reason, you are here for a purpose."  
  
"But.." Minako's lips began to tremble as tears fell freely from her eyes. "Can't you take him here? Isn't there anything that you can do??"  
  
"Onegai, Minako. Don't torture yourself with false hopes. There is no way."  
  
Minako shook her head and crumpled to the floor. "Onegai, Pluto-san..."  
  
Pluto shook her head and placed a hand on the grieving girl's shoulder. "I wish there was something more that I could do..... gomen nasai....."  
  
The tall, dark woman then disappeared, leaving Minako alone in the thick, black void.   
  
A small girl, with curly blonde hair carefully approached Minako. "Okaasan?" she whispered, but Minako didn't hear her.  
  
Clenching her fists, Minako slammed them to the ground. "NOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Minako-chan!" a girl shouted as she burst through her bedroom door.  
  
Minako sat up in her bed, panting heavily. "Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei ran up to her friend and took her hand into her own. "Minako-chan! What happened?"  
  
Minako placed her head in her hands. "I had that dream again, Rei-chan. Every night, I have it. I can't make it go away."  
  
Rei frowned. "Minako-chan...... You're subconscious hasn't yet accepted the fact that...." her eyes softened and she gripped Minako's hand tighter, "that he's gone."  
  
"How can I?" she asked Rei sadly, "How can I accept it when I know that he's still there? I can still feel him, Rei-chan. I can feel his love, and I can feel his pain."  
  
Rei took in a deep, frustrated breath. "I'm sorry, Minako.." she said sadly, "I wish that there was something that I could do for you."  
  
Minako looked up at her friend and smiled sadly. "Rei-chan..... You are helping me incredibly, and I thank you for that. Please, don't feel like you have to do more. Like Setsuna-san said..... we.. can't do anything more..."  
  
"Will you be all right, tonight?" Rei asked.  
  
Minako nodded. "Hai. Arigato."  
  
Rei nodded and stood up. "Sleep well, I'll check on you in the morning. Oyasuminasai."   
  
"Ja..." Minako whispered as her friend exited the room.  
  
Once Rei was gone, Minako reached over and opened the drawer on her night stand, pulling the wedding ring and locket that Quatre had given her. She hadn't shown these to anyone. She didn't know what they would make of it. Her, being married. She was too confused right now.  
  
It had been nearly ten weeks since her life ended, and her hell began. Since her father had died, she decided to move out of that house which was full of painful memories. Rei had offered to let her stay at the temple until she could find an apartment and get her life going again. She had finally found an apartment across the street from Makoto.  
  
Gently sliding the ring over her finger, Minako smiled as she remembered the wedding. Then she took the locket, and opened it up, tears falling from her eyes as she looked at the picture. She laid her head back on her pillow, and soon drifted off to sleep, clutching the precious locket in her hand.  
  
As Minako slept, the transparent form of a little girl crept up to her bed. She gently kissed Minako's cheek and smiled, then vanished.  
  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
The mysterious senshi of time frowned slightly as she watched over the gates. Something felt wrong, she just couldn't tell what.  
  
The next morning, Minako woke with the rising of the sun. Every morning, she remembered that Quatre would wake up with the sun. She remembered waking up, seeing the soft orange rays pour through the window as Quatre's bright blue eyes looked deeply into hers.  
  
"Good morning, Tenshi." he would say with a smile each morning.  
  
"Good morning, koibito." she would say in return. He would kiss her on the cheek, and get out of bed. This was how they began each day.  
  
She pulled herself out of bed, and put her precious jewelry back into the drawer, then walked out of the room, ready to start a new day.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Quatre played his violin in solitude. The notes echoed down the halls of the large mansion. In the next room over, the other pilots heard the sad music.  
  
"I don't think he should fight in this condition." Trowa stated.  
  
"I agree. It would be to easy for him to kill himself." Hiiro added.  
  
"He wouldn't actually kill himself… would he?" Duo questioned.  
  
They looked at him. "Do you really want to take the chance?" Trowa asked.  
  
Suddenly, the music changed to a new song, cutting right through the middle of the last one. It was fast and angry. Such as that of music played during a chase scene in a movie, or in a shooting scene. There was a crash, and the music stopped.  
  
Quickly, the pilots ran to the next room.   
  
Quatre was sitting on the floor and the table next to him had been knocked over. His face was red with tearstains on his cheeks. He forced a smile. "Hi," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked, helping him up.  
  
"I tripped." Quatre explained, putting the table back up.  
  
"Maybe we should move the table. You've tripped over it 5 times now."   
  
"… I guess I'm a klutz." Quatre grinned.  
  
"No you're not." Hiiro stated, firmly.  
  
"What… do you think I fall on purpose or something?" He joked.  
  
The other pilots just stared at him, with a serious expression planted on their faces.  
  
"Well… I don't! I guess after Mina-she left… I got clumsy…" Quatre was still smiling, but it looked like it took a great deal of effort.  
  
"Stop the act, Quatre. Look, take a couple weeks off, okay?" Duo said, for once seriously.  
  
A shadow fell over Quatre's face as he looked toward the floor. "Alright…" He said, quietly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No biggie!" Duo replied, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"We need to get going." Wufei stated.  
  
"Bye, Quatre." Duo waved, as he left the room.  
  
Wufei and Trowa nodded to Quatre and also left.  
  
Hiiro stayed behind. "… for what it's worth… I know what you're going through… If you want to talk to Relena… I could arrange it…"  
  
"Thanks." Quatre's miniscule voice replied.  
  
Hiiro nodded and left the room.  
  
"Thank you, my friends…" Quatre said. 'I almost said her name,' he thought, 'Maybe… Maybe I can't be happy again… Maybe… If I can just say her name…'   
  
Slowly, he walked to the window and stared out at the sun. "Minako…" He whispered. Tears began to fall one after another. "I'm waiting…"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Minako fought back tears as she walked out into the hall from the bathroom. On top of all this, she was sick, and she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Ami looked at her friend, concerned. "Minako..... did you throw up again?"  
  
Minako nodded her head slowly, then stopped and closed her eyes. All that movement was making her dizzy.  
  
"I think that we should take you to see a doctor." she said sternly.  
  
"But the meeting.." Minako protested.  
  
Ami just shook her head. "We already told you, no fighting for you right now, okay? Besides, the meeting can wait. We're worried about you."  
  
Minako began to shake her head, but stopped suddenly, then ran back into the bathroom.  
  
Ami sighed as she walked into the other room and grabbed her purse. Once Minako came back out, Ami approached her. "I'm taking you to the doctor now, Mina."  
  
Minako couldn't resist, she was too dizzy. "All right.." she mumbled as she followed Ami out to her car.  
  
A few hours later.........  
  
Minako and Ami sat patiently in the waiting room, awaiting the test results. "How are you feeling?" Ami asked her.  
  
Minako shook her head. "Truthfully, Ami... I've never felt worse..."  
  
Ami frowned and reached over to hug her friend when the doctor came out. "Miss Aino?" he asked.  
  
Minako tried her hardest not to wince at that name. She was not Miss Aino, she was Mrs. Winner, but she couldn't tell anyone that. "Hai.." she said quietly.  
  
"I have your test results..... please come inside.... we need to talk." the doctor said sternly.  
  
Minako nodded as she stood up. "Ami-chan, can you please come with me?"  
  
Ami nodded and stood, but the doctor shook his head. "You may want her to wait outside, miss." he said.  
  
Minako shook her head. "Of course not! She's my friend, I want her here with me."  
  
"All right.." the doctor said regretfully, shaking his head and leading the girls into the small room, then shutting the door behind them. He took a look at his clipboard and sighed. "Miss, I understand that you have suffered from some kind of emotional trauma."  
  
Minako nodded.  
  
"I'm going to prescribe something for the depression and give you the names of some people that you can talk to.... but, there's one more thing."  
  
"Oh?" Minako asked curiously, wondering what it could possibly be.  
  
"Miss Aino..... you're pregnant." 


	2. Chapter 2

Minako paled and Ami looked as if she would pass out.  
  
"N-nani?!" Minako choked. "You must have it wrong. There must be another Minako Aino...."  
  
The doctor shook his head. "You're the only one miss, and we double checked to make sure. I suggest that you contact the father and let him know."  
  
Minako nodded slightly, staring straight ahead in a daze. She didn't even notice when Ami lead her back into her car and started to drive.  
  
"Minako..." Ami said quietly, "...What happened?"  
  
Minako shook her head as the tears began to fall. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the wedding ring. "Ami... I haven't told anyone this...... Do you remember Quatre?"  
  
Ami tried to hide her shock, for she still hadn't seen the ring. "Minako?"  
  
"Ami-chan.." she opened her hand, showing Ami the ring. "We were married."  
  
Ami swerved slightly, then pulled over to avoid a traffic accident. "You...you what?"  
  
"Gods, Ami.... I love him so much.... he proposed to me, and.... I couldn't say no. I knew that I would have to leave one day, but I needed him.." she sobbed quietly.  
  
Ami gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Minako. I could never possibly imagine what you're going through right now. I will do anything and everything I can to help you."  
  
Minako smiled slightly. "Arigato, Ami-chan."  
  
Ami smiled, and started the car. "What are you going to tell the others?" she asked quietly as she continued to drive back to Rei's temple.  
  
"I have to tell them.." Minako said, a bit dazed. "I just... don't know what to do..."  
  
"Don't worry, Minako. We'll help you. We're your friends... we'll see you through this."  
  
"Arigato, Ami-chan.." Minako smiled.  
  
All the While (I got a little bored of meanwhile)  
  
Quatre stared out his window at the stars. It was very late but he just couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept much at all since Minako had left. In fact… he hadn't done much at all. Mostly he spent his time playing his violin or piano.   
  
He knew that it was worrying his friends, but there wasn't much he could do about it. As hard as he tried to convince himself he was happy, it never worked. No matter how many times he smiled or laughed, if it wasn't real it couldn't make a difference.  
  
Faintly, very faintly, he could feel her presence, so far away… And with it… another presence. One he hadn't felt before, but he loved this presence already. So much like Minako's…  
  
Holding back tears, Quatre smiled up at Venus. "Aishiteru, Minako… I won't cry anymore… I promise…"   
  
In the Morning-  
  
Quatre trudged down the hall to his laptop. With a few clicks he signed into the Gundam pilot's database. He read that they were going on a mission later that day.  
  
"04- Condition- Depression- Status- On leave."  
  
Smiling, he filed a new report on himself. "04-Condition- I'm okay- Status- I'll see you at rendezvous point."   
  
A new message popped up. "01- Condition- 100%- Status- Commencing mission in 2:3:56- Comment- 04, no."  
  
Quatre glared at the screen and typed. "04- Condition- fine- Status- ready to work- Comment- 01, I'm okay now. I'll be there."  
  
"02- Condition- Why do we have to fill this out EVERY TIME!- Status-…I'm good…Comment- 04- you sure?"  
  
"03- Condition- 100%- Status- Commencing Mission in 2:34:24- Comment- 04- will you be okay there?"  
  
"04- Condition- 700%- Status- Leaving for Mission in 0:55:00- Comment- 02,03- YES."  
  
"02-Condition-85% and lowering- Status-… dying of annoyance- Comment- 04- okay then… we'll see you there."  
  
"05- Condition- 100%- Status- Commencing Mission in 2:33:59- Comment- 04- be careful."  
  
"04-Condition-… you're right… this is annoying- Status- Commencing Mission in 2:33-34- Comment- 01,  
02, 03, 05- thanks guys."  
  
"01-Condition-100%- Status- Commencing Mission in 2:33:12- Comment- You realize HQ will be reading this."  
  
"02- Condition- Probably about to be killed by an HQ hit man- Status- Running Away- Comment- Well hi HQ… Isn't this a lot more interesting than usu-"  
  
"02-booted at 2:32:45 to Commence Mission- HQ- Comment- Anyone else?"  
  
"01, 03, 04, 05- logged off at 2:32:42."  
  
"HQ-Comment- well that's just no fun…"  
  
Quatre smiled and got up from his computer . Work was what he needed. He just needed his mind off of Minako. "I can be happy," he told himself, "And I will be."   
  
(meanwhile)   
  
"You're.... what?" Rei asked as her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"But... How, Minako?" Usagi asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Makoto laughed nervously. "What she means is.... who? I mean... where? I mean... ARGH!"  
  
Minako shook her head. "Listen, minna. Remember Quatre?"  
  
Everyone nodded slowly.  
  
"We were... are married." she held up her ring for everyone to see.  
  
"You're...?" Rei couldn't finish so Makoto did for her.  
  
"Married?"  
  
Minako nodded, sadness evident in her face. "A few months ago now..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Minako.... we had no idea... no wonder you're so upset.." Usagi said sadly.  
  
Minako shook her head. "I have to live on though. I have to continue my life and maybe, one day, we'll meet again. I just don't know what I'm going to do for now... I mean... me, a mother...."  
  
"Don't worry, Mina-chan." Rei smiled, "You'll be a great mother!"  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement. "And we'll help you!" Makoto shouted. "You won't be on your own!"  
  
Minako smiled as tears made their way down her face. "Arigato, minna..."  
  
(Six Months Later)  
  
Duo ate his 8th hamburger in a row.  
  
"Stop it, Duo, you'll make yourself sick." Quatre laughed.  
  
"No way, I'm going for a record." He chomped into his 9th burger.  
  
"Maxwell, you're an idiot." Wufei spat.  
  
"Nuh UH!" Duo replied. "You won't be saying that when my names on a plaque."  
  
"Yeah, it'll say, 'Duo Maxwell- the biggest moron on earth.'" Hiiro said.  
  
"Hey! A little support here?" Duo finished his 9th burger. "… Y'know I'm just not hungry anymore… Oh well… someone else can have the record."  
  
A young, stressed looking waitress stopped in front of their table. "A-are you done now, sir?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. My compliments to the cook." Duo tipped his hat. "And to the lovely waitress." He winked at her.  
  
She got a big sweatdrop. "Uh… Yes, sir… here's your bill."  
  
Quatre took it from her. "Thank you, miss." He said with a smile.  
  
The waitress blushed at him. "Y-you're welcome, sir…Um… just pay at the front…"  
  
Curiously, Quatre looked at her face. "Are you alright, miss? You look a little red."  
  
She blushed brighter. "Oh… it's nothing, sir… I probably used to much blush… tee hee." She bowed. "Thank you for your concern." She walked away.  
  
"Ooh, Quatre, always the ladies man." Duo smirked.  
  
"Wha-? What are you talking about?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"You had her BLUSHING! She was turned on by your gentlemanly ways. Maybe I should try that sometime.. hmmm."  
  
"…She was not!" Quatre argued, his own face turning red  
  
"Fine then, don't believe me, but I think you should start going out again. You hang out with us too much. It's not good for your health."  
  
Quatre stared ahead of him. "Why shouldn't I be with my friends?"  
  
Minako Winner wanted more! SO here ya go, Minako-SAMA!  
  
  
  
"It was just an idea. Maybe you need more time…"  
  
"How could I even think about another woman when I'm MARRIED to Minako?" Quatre asked, getting angry.  
  
"Uh… sorry man… Well I better go now, c-ya." Duo left the restaurant with a last wink at the waitress.  
  
In the next five minutes the other pilots had left as well, leaving Quatre alone.  
  
"Minako…" he whispered, fiddling with his wedding ring. "I'm still waiting… And I've stopped crying… I just wish I could see you again before I die…"  
  
A light surrounded him. "Huh?" Quatre stared at it. And then he vanished.  
  
  
Earlier.....  
  
Minako panted heavily as she made her way up the stairs in her apartment. Rei had insisted on letting her stay in the temple, but she needed some time to be alone. To think.  
  
She was eight months pregnant now, and boy did it show! She couldn't tell anyone else about Quatre, but she didn't care what people thought of her now anyway.  
  
She unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. Looking around, she fought back tears. She shook her head and tried not to cry, but it was no use.   
  
She had done well, as far as not crying or feeling sorry for herself, but every once in a while, she would just break down. She couldn't help it.  
  
She turned on the light and gasped when she saw a body on her floor... shaking her head and blinking her eyes, she tried to convince herself that it was an illusion. "...Quatre...?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:  Saaaaa…. Sorry it took so long for me to post more!!!  Been laaaazy lately. * sweatdrops*  Eternal thanks to all you people who have read and reviewed… we love you!!!

AND, if you get bored of this, we have some individual works out!  Kattie is writing an AMAZING story about Quatre called "Bravest Eyes", and I'm co-writing a fic with GoldenGoddess, posted under the name "WarGoddesses" called Endless dream.  The sequel is already out!  Yippie!  Please read those and review!  It makes us happy!  * smile *  And now, without further adieu, MORE!  YAY!

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre rubbed his eyes, the light had hurt them.  He heard someone call his name, a woman.  The waitress must've caught his name.  He'd have a LOT of explaining to do.  

Then he opened his eyes… and stared ahead of him.  "Mi… Minako?" Tears slid down his face.  "Is that really you?"

Minako dropped her bags and fell to her knees.  "Quatre?...Oh kami!" she cried as more and more tears fell from her eyes, "Tell me that this isn't a dream!!  PLEASE!"

            Quatre ran to Minako and scooped her up into his arms (not even noticing the extra weight ^^* what a gentleman).  "Koishii... It's not a dream..." He kissed her cheek.  "This is real.  Kami-sama it's real..."

Minako wrapped her arms around Quatre and held on to him with a death grip.  "Oh... Quatre... how?  And... Gods, I have SO much to tell you!  I don't know where to begin!"

A thought occurred to Quatre and he kissed Minako again.  "I don't know how long we have this time… but… let's make the most of it, koishii." He smiled. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Well..." Minako started, but she couldn't find the words.  She just moved her hand over her stomach and looked down.

Quatre followed her gaze and lost all the color in his face.  "Don't tell me… that… that… person I felt… The one like… like yours… Kamisama…" He fainted.

Minako gasped as Quatre fell backwards but she caught his shoulders and held him up.  "Quatre?  Quatre?!  Oh no.."

She dragged him into her bedroom and lifted him onto the bed then she laid down next to him and smiled.  "The same as always, ne, koibito?" she whispered.

a few hours later

Quatre opened his eyes and smiled at his love.  "I was afraid I'd be back when I woke up…  And this would all be a dream." He sat up and held his head in his hands.  "Ow… what happened?"

Minako placed her hand over his and smiled.  "You passed out for a bit, but you're awake now.  Do you want some asprin?"

"Uh… no thanks I'll be okay," he looked towards the ground. "So…uh… when are you due?"

"Three weeks..." she trailed as her eyes brimmed with tears.  "Oh, Quatre... I'm so glad that you're here!  I can't go through this without you..  I'm so scared!!"

He kissed her cheek.  "It's okay, Minako, I'll be with you through it.  Nothing bad will happen."  A thought struck him hard.  Quatre's eyes widened but then he tried to act normal. 'My mother… died giving birth… Oh Minako.' He kissed her again.  "Everything will be fine." He said, more telling himself than her.

"What's wrong, Quatre?" Minako wondered aloud.

'Don't you dare worry her Quatre.' He told himself.  "Nothing." He smiled at her. "Just… uh… It's just strange knowing that… I'll be a father." 

Minako smiled through her tears and brushed Quatre's cheek.  "You're going to be the best father there ever was, koibito."

Quatre grinned back at her and lost it.  The tears fell and sobs began racking up in his chest.  'I don't want her to die… Kamisama protect Minako!  Onegai…'

Minako gasped and held Quatre in her arms.  "Quatre... what is it?  What's wrong?  Please tell me!"

He didn't want to tell her but she had a right to know.  "My… My mother died… giving birth to me…" He sobbed.  "You have a… a really good doctor right?"

"Oh, Quatre!" she held him tighter, "Don't worry, koibito... I do have a good doctor, but despite that, what happens will happen.... and I have faith that destiny will not take us apart again so soon.  We have to be optimistic, Quatre.  It's the only way."

Quatre nodded through his tears.  "I'm sorry…  I just… Minako I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Quatre" she kissed him gently just as her doorbell rang.  She sighed, "Just a minute..."  She got up and opened the door, revealing Usagi and Mamoru.  "Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Mina-chan!  We stopped by to see if you need any help with anything!"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow as Quatre's peeked his head out the door.  "Um... Minako... is that?!"

Quatre blushed and walked into the room.  "Uh… hi.  You must be Mamoru? Ano… I'm Quatre."  He smiled nervously.

Usagi gasped.  "You're back?!?!  Demo..." she looked like she was going to pass out.

"He just... appeared here.." Minako said quietly, "I don't know how he got here..."

As the two girls conversed, Mamoru had a thoughtful look on his face.  'Minako is my friend, and this guy has put her through alot.... I'd better check up on him....'  "So, Quatre!" he began, "I'm Mamoru, Minako's friend."

"It's nice to meet you," Quatre smiled briefly before frowning, "I'm sorry… I'm sure her disappearance must have caused you a great deal of pain… You and Usagi… Gomen ne."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow.  'He seems polite..... but there may be more than meets the eye...'  "Yes, we were worried, but I trust that you took good care of her...."

'What is he doing?!?!' Minako thought.

"Yes, sir…" Quatre replied, "Although I'm afraid she may have taken better care of me.  She's such a kind person…" he looked over at Minako lovingly.

Minako smiled, but Mamoru interrupted her happy moment.

"So, Mr. uh..."

"Winner.." Minako said dryly.

"Yes.  Mr. Winner, what do you do?" Mamoru asked as if he were Minako's father.

Minako clenched her fists as her face burned.  '^%#*%^$^$%^*%^*#%$^' she thought.

Quatre bit his lip. "Ano… I manage a resource satellite… but ano… I should probably get a new job now… yeah… shouldn't be too hard.  I could be a…" Quatre got a sweatdrop. "I guess it depends on how technologically advanced this society is.  Maybe a technician… Or I could work at an airport.  And see all of the magnificent airplanes…" He looked very happy.

Mamoru exchanged a confused look with Usagi then Minako interrupted.

"Why don't you two go see a movie or something?" she asked, pushing Usagi and Mamoru out the door.  "BAI!" 

Muffled shouts could be heard from the outside, but Minako ignored them.  "Sorry about that.."

"It's okay…" He smiled. "You had to deal with a lot worse from Duo.  And Mamoru did have a point… I need to get a job to support you, koishii." He kissed her. "Because I'm going to think like I never have to leave you."

Minako smiled.  "I like that idea..... demo... what about your friends?  DO they even know what happened?"

Quatre stared out the window.  "They should know… unless…"

"Unless what?"

He looked toward the ground.  "Well… I was on suicide watch for a while… I hope they don't think that…"

Minako's eyes widened in shock.  "You were... what?!" she looked like she was going to pass out.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Quatre explained.  "They were just worried…  I mean… Well I did trip over that table like 50 times a day but… I wouldn't have done anything!" He looked into her eyes.  "I promised you I would be happy.  So I tried my hardest… for awhile it didn't work…"

Minako rushed up at Quatre and wrapped her arms around him.  "Quatre! Please, no matter what happens, don't.." she paused and clutched her stomach.  Squeezing her eyes shut, she surpressed a scream, not wanting to worry Quatre.

"Minako!" Quatre cried, sitting her down on the ground.  "Are you okay?  What's wrong?………." He knew what was wrong. "Just take my hand and it'll be over soon."

Minako nodded and squeezed his hand as the pain flowed through her.  A moment later, it resided and she smiled up at Quatre.  "Arigato.."

Tears glistened in Quatre's eyes.  "Are you okay?"

Minako nodded.  "Of course, koibito.  This is normal."

"I'm sorry," Quatre said, quietly, "I wish there was more I could do for you…"

Minako smiled.  "Just being here is more than enough..."

Quatre grinned back, slightly.  "I could get you pickles." He joked.

Minako giggled and hugged Quatre.  "I love you SOOOO much, have I ever told you that?"

"I love you too, koishii." He kissed her cheek.  "More than anything else."

Minako smiled and stood up.  "I'm so glad that you're here!!  Now you can help me choose a name!"

"Uh…" Quatre looked at her nervously, "I don't know… can't we just name him or her Mina Jr.?  Or Minako Jr.?  Whichever….?"

Minako giggled.  "Well, I was thinking that if it was a boy, we could name him Seijun, and if it was a girl, we could name her Inago.  What do you think?"

"Perfect." Quatre smiled. {Quite Translation Guide- Inago= Grasshopper, Seijun= Innocence} "Just like you…"

Minako smiled.  "No.. you!" she kissed him on the cheek.  "Now, would you like to go somewhere?  Like.. to the park or something?"

"Sure," Quatre replied, "If you're up to it."

"Of course!" she grabbed his arm.  "Let's go!"

"Okay but if you start hurting again I'm taking you back." He explained. "Whether you like it or not."

"Aaaawwww.." Minako crossed her arms and pouted.  "But that's not fair!"

"Aw…" Quatre got his wounded puppy dog face.  "Onegai?"

"That's not fair!  You know I always fall for that face!"

Quatre continued looking at her.  Tears formed in his eyes.  "Onegai?"

"All right!  All right!  I give up!"

"You don't know how hard it was not to laugh." Quatre chuckled, shedding the tears that apparently were from holding in laughter.

Minako gasped and slapped him playfully on the arm.  "You owe me!" she said as she walked outside of her apartment.

He smiled at her back and followed her.  "I'll take you to dinner… after I get a job… Wait a second…" Quatre thought for a moment and his eyes danced with happiness.  "I could go to school with you!  And have a job!"

"I won't be in school for very much longer...  I have to take care of the baby, but you won't be able to go anyway!  Having school and a job at once is hard!"

Quatre laughed.  "I was being home-schooled while being a pilot and working at the Resource satellite.  I could do this," He smiled at her, "But I guess it wouldn't leave much time for us.  So I'll have my education diminished."

Minako giggled.  "Don't worry.... everything will work out.  Besides, my friends are helping me out too."

"Ano…" Quatre looked at her. "How far along are we technology wise?  We've at least gone to Mars right?"

Minako couldn't help but laugh.  "Iie.. gomen.... we've made it to the moon so far... that's just about it.."

Quatre sighed.  "I hope I don't give away any future technologies… Maybe it would be better to be a mechanic… hm… I suppose there aren't any mobile suits yet?"

Minako shook her head.  "Nope.  You'd make a great mechanic!  Or engineer!"

"I should probably get a job soon though," he pointed out, "babies cost a lot of money."

"Yeah.... money and sanity, I'm told.  But we'll get through this together, ne?"

"Of course," Quatre smiled.  An airplane flew overhead.  "Wow!" Quatre stared up at it with heart eyes.  "What a gorgeous piece of machinery…"

Minako giggled but stopped when she heard a low growl off in the distance.  "What's that?" she said quietly as her eyes darted around, her senshi instincts kicking in.  She finally spotted a large looking youma then gently pushed Quatre aside.  "Run.." she whispered.

"No way," Quatre said to her, "You can't fight a … what IS that?"

Minako shook her head.  "It's a youma.  They're much easier to defeat, demo, I have to Quatre."  Her gaze hardened as the monster stepped out and revealed itself.  It didn't say anything, just powered up for an attack.

"VENUS POWER!  Make-UP!" Minako shouted as she transformed once again.  One it was complete, she glared at the youma.  "Venus Love Me Chain!" she shouted, sending a bright golden chain flying towards the youma.  The attack missed, then the monster turned around and sent it's own dark energy hurtling towards Mina.  She jumped out of the way but the attack hit her arm.  She didn't cry out though.  She had to stay strong and try not to worry Quatre.

Quatre watched Minako with fear clouding his thoughts. 'Be careful Minako.  Careful careful careful!  AHH!  HE HURT YOU!' He slipped his gun out of his pocket. "Hiretsukan!  Don't you dare touch her!" He shot a bullet off at it.

The monster cried out in pain and stumbled backwards.  'What?' Minako wondered.  'Bullets don't effect them!'

"NOW, SAILOR MOON!" she heard a familiar voice cry.

Minako looked beyond the youma and saw an angry Sailor Mars, a bit tired from using an attack.

"Moon Princess Halation!"  The pure energy hit the now weakened youma and he vanished in only a few moments.

"MINNA!" she cried as she saw her friends.

Rei gasped.  "MINAKO!  You didn't try to fight?!?!"

Minako frowned as she erverted back to her normal clothes.  "I had no choice.." she said quietly, gently placing her hand over her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Mi…na…ko." Quatre was shaking with anger. "Never EVER do that again!  … At least not while your pregnant!  You could have been killed!  AND YOUR ARM!"

Minako shook her head.  "I'm sorry, Quatre!  I had no choice!  You were in danger!  And my arm...is fine.." she said quickly.

"IIE!!" Mars shouted.  "Minako!  You shouldn't have fought!  You should have hidden yourself!"

"Minna..." Minako began, trying her hardest not to cry, "I can't run and hide.  Being a senshi is part of me, it's who I am.  I can't hide from my destiny."

"That may be true, but you also have to protect yourself.  You're no good if you're dead.." Sailor Moon said, concern emanating from her voice.

Quatre's features softened.  "Let me see your arm." He commanded.  Quickly, he took his vest off and wrapped it around her bleeding arm.  As the blood seeped through his tears began to fall.  "You'll be okay, won't you, koishii?"

Minako smiled.  "Of course I'll be all right, koibito.." she kissed him on the cheek.  "I've had much worse than this before!"

"But still.." Usagi interrupted, "Minako.... you shouldn't be fighting!!"

"But, Usagi..." Minako groaned.

"Minako," Quatre took her hand, "You're probably used to fighting where you're ready to give your life.  But this isn't just your life, koishii.  It's your child's life as well.  Please… be more careful.  I don't think I could bear to lose you…again…"

"All right...." Minako smiled slightly as she rested her head on Quatre's shoulder.  "Gomen nasai, koi.."

Quatre kissed her cheek. "Aishiteru, Mina-chan."

"All right, love-birds!" Usagi shouted, "Break it up!  We have to get you to a hospital, Mina!"

Minako pouted.  "I'll be fine...I just need to wash it up."

Rei shook her head.  "No way!  That's a nasty cut!  You have no choice, Minako!"

Minako sighed,  "All right...all right..... You guys worry too much....."

"I think maybe you don't worry enough." Quatre told her, as he picked her up.  (Have you noticed that Quatre hasn't noticed her extra weight when he's picked her up? Whatta great guy!)

Minako giggled.  "I can walk, y'know!"

"Nuh uh," Quatre kissed her nose, "I'm not going to LET you walk."

Usagi smiled and walked over next to Rei.  "They make a cute couple, ne?"

Rei nodded.  "Hai.  We're gonna have tons of fun embarrassing the hack out of them!"

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Minako shouted.

Usagi laughed nervously.  "oops.."

Quatre grinned at them.  "All the better.  Minako's very cute when she blushes."

Minako shook her head.  "You're impossible." she kissed him quickly, "And that's why I love you."

"You know, you'll get to the hospital a LOT quicker is you actually start MOVING!!!" Rei laughed.

"Ah… moving… where IS the hospital?" He asked, looking around.

"Here..let's take my car!" Usagi offered.

"Uh...How about I drive.." Rei suggested.

"WHAT?!?!  You think I'm a bad driver??"

"Well...uh...maybe...yeah.."

Minako shook her head as the two argued.  "It's that way." Minako pointed down the road, "It's a little ways, I can walk you know.... aren't I kinda... heavy?"

"Of course not! You weigh less than a feather!" He laughed. "In fact… You should eat more."

Minako laughed.  "Just wait... you'll change your mind once you see how much I already eat!  It's tough eating for two people!"

Quatre smiled at her. "I'm sure it is… I've been wondering… do you REALLY eat a lot of pickles?  I know everyone says pregnant women do… but…"

Minako giggled.  "Well...maybe.

"You do?  I thought that was just a joke?" He kissed her forehead. "You're so wonderful."

Minako giggled and kissed him lightly.  "Aishiteru...." she pointed off in front of them.  "There's the hospital."

Quatre looked at her arm, covered by his vest.  The blood was slowly seeping through.  "Your arm…" he whispered.  Tears glistened in his eyes.  "Kamisama… if you're not okay…" He kissed her again.

Minako smiled.  "Don't worry, koibito.  I'll be fine.  I've suffered much worse and lived.  Heck, I've even died before!" she gasped when she realized that that probably wasn't the best thing to say to him.  "I mean....uh.... I'll be fine." she grinned sheepishly.

"Died… wha… you're not going to… Kamisama…" A pain shot through Quatre's head. Reality faded.

***Flashback***

Yon ran through the palace with a feeling of fear etching at his soul.  His leg ached with the pain of the arrow planted firmly into it.  "Princess!" he cried, trying with all that was left of him to be heard above the surrounding havoc.

"Yon!!!" Minako cried out, running up next to him.  "You're hurt!!!"

"Forget this, princess.  You must leave immediately!  The Dark Queen is breaking through our forces with a tremendous speed!  Her armies will surely reach you soon.  Please, princess, please escape!" Yon begged her, hoping with all of his heart to convince her.

Minako shook her head, sending tears falling to the ground.  "Iie!  I can't leave you!  We have to get you some help!!!"

"Damnit, princess, forget me!  Your people need you!  They need you alive, princess.  Because when they see you they know there's a reason to fight.  Try to forget your compassion for a moment and think about yourself!  I don't need help, princess, I'm going to die anyway.  For you, I'll keep fighting until my last breath.  Now go!" He took her hand and kissed it respectfully.  "I pray we may meet again in our next lives."

"NO!!  Yon, please!  I need you!  You're NOT going to die!!!"

"My lady, if you die now my whole life will have been lived in vain.   Please… give my life meaning.  At least let me know that I have done this world some good." 

"Yon.... you mean more to me than my own life.... I can't bear to lose you.  If you die, I promise that I will follow you for I cannot bear to be separated from you."

"Please… princess… Minako…. I beg you.  Please save yourse-"

Yon was cut off by a war cry.  A warrior ran into the room with a battle axe raised above his head.  "Long live Queen Beryl!" He cried.

With his heart pounding furiously in his chest, Yon countered the attack with his sword.  "Princess! GET OUT NOW!"

"NO!!!!  Venus love-me chain!!!!" she threw her chain whip out towards the enemy and ripped his axe away from him.  "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!"

Soldiers began pouring into the room, a mix of humans and youma.  Apparently, they all knew the location of Venus' princess.

"Forgive me," Yon bowed quickly before grabbing Minako into his arms and jumping out of the window, to the chaos below.  "Close your eyes, princess. You shouldn't have to see this."

"Yon...." she wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Please be careful....don't get hurt...Aishiteru..."

Yon blushed a bright red.  "I apologize, princess, but I am not permitted to say the same.  Though you may guess my heart…  I will protect you to the end… as the Princess of Venus… and as Minako."  With a new anger, Yon slashed his way through the enemy soldiers, leaving them in more than one piece.  "I WILL protect you."

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!!!" Minako shouted, destroying more and more youma.  "I will not let you destroy the moon!!!!"

The soldiers and youma continued coming, thousands upon thousands.  The odds were highly against the Moon Kingdom.  "Princess… I am very sorry… but it is time for me to go join my comrades… And time for you to leave this battlefield." A tear slid down his face.  "Forget the moon… we will not be victorious in this battle… leave so you may start a new army and take back what once belonged to the Great Selenity."

"NO!!" Minako ran up to Yon and embraced him, "You can't leave me, you just can't!!!!!"

"My princess… I cannot protect you any longer.  I am merely slowing you down.  And so you must escape without me.  There is no better way I can think to die than for my love," he blushed slightly, "I'll distract them and you WILL escape.  You wouldn't have me die for no reason would you?"

"I will not have you die at all..." she whispered as she raised her hands into the air.  "VENUS POWER!!!" light comsumed her body as she poured all of her strength into her attack., destroying hundreds of youmas.

"STOP IT!" Yon screamed, taking her hand into his own.  "Save your power!  There's too many Minako!  You know it!  Save yourself and your power to help people later!  God damnit!  PLEASE!" The tears were pouring down his cheeks and his eyes filled with sorrow. "Please…" he whispered.

Minako stood there and stared at him for a moment then realized that he would not give up.  She hung her head sadly.  "If I go.... will you promise to be careful?  Yon...I can't live without you..."

Yon smiled sadly.  "I'll try my hardest… but I'm sorry to say there isn't much of a chance I'll see you again… until my next life… if Aphrodite allows." He looked into her eyes for a moment. "… aishiteru… I wish I could have told you earlier… but I… it would never have been permitted.  It hurt so much never to tell you… Just to watch from afar."

"Yon...." Minako pressed her lips onto Yon's and kissed him passionately, "I love you, and I always will.  Status could never keep us apart, nor will death.  I will do as you ask, but only because I know that our love is too strong to let anything separate it."

"Thank you… thank you… ai…aishiteru… Hime-sama…" He bowed quickly, "I will provide a distraction and then you must escape… so that our love… may live on."

Minako nodded sadly, tears pouring down her cheeks.  "Aishiteru...." she whispered.

"Be ready…" Yon whispered. He closed his eyes and concentrated.  Silver sparks of light surrounded him.  "Close your eyes…" He ran into the depths of the fighting and cast a bright light down on the soldiers, temporarily blinding them. "Now…"

A sob escaped Minako's lips as she ran.  She ran hard and fast, praying that her koibito would be all right.

Yon hunched over for a second, trying to gather up some of the great amount of strength he just lost.  A smile covered his face as he saw his love running.  With the enemy still blinded, Yon ran straight into their forced hacking through them with his sword.  "Sayonara, Mina-hime."

Minako stopped and turned quickly to see Yon fighting.  It took all of her strength to keep from running back to him.  Her body wracked with sobs as a feeling of complete helplessness consumed her being.  "Yon.." she whispered.

The blindness was fading.  Soon the soldiers would all be attacking him at the same time.  'Hurry,' Yon told himself, 'You can destroy more than this before dying!'  His pace quickened to a wobbly sprint.  The arrow still protruding from his left leg.  'No more time…' 

Slowly, the warriors received back their seeing abilities.  And with them, they're anger at Yon.  All of them attacked him at once.

Yon parried most of the blows but the ones that made their way through were very painful.  'One last attack…' He drew in a deep breath.  "FOR MINAKO!" He screamed, swirling his sword in a circular motion and destroying all near him.  'Good bye Minako…' With extreme tiredness, Yon fell to his knees. 

Minako's eyes widened in horror as she watched the scene before her.  "YON!!!!!!!!!" she cried, running over to his limp body, "IIE!!!!"  She glared at the remaining youma and stood up.  "You will suffer for this!!!  VENUS POWER!!!"  A bright light errupted from her body, destroying all the warriors that surrounded her.  She looked once more on the face of her koi.  "Aishiteru, Yon....eien...... one day, we will meet again..."

A frightened cry took her attention away and she knew what she had to do.  "Sayonara.." she whispered as she ran off to help her senshi in the battle.  "Aishiteru..."

~*~*~*~*

* gets on hands & knees and BEGS*  PLEASE review!


End file.
